1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to techniques of encoding data that is to be sent, using a selected one of encoding parameters, and sending the encoded data to a destination over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of traditional techniques, which are directed to transmission of compressible data, is to shorten a time to send the data (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI 07-175707, for example). According to this technique, a data transmission device is configured to calculate a sum of an estimated time to compress data that is to be sent, and an estimated time to send or transfer the compressed data to a destination. If the sum is smaller than an estimated time to send the data that remains uncompressed, then the data transmission device enters into a compression mode to compress the data and send the compressed data.
An alternative traditional technique is directed to a video storage transmission system that allows video data stored to be transmitted via a network (see “A Video Transmission System Adapted for Workflow of News Gathering” co-authored by Yosuke TOYOTA and Akio YONEYAMA, 2009 Annual Convention by the Institute of Image Information and Television Engineers, CD-ROM 10-2, Aug. 27, 2009, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,398, for example). This technique allows video data which has been stored in a data transmission device, to be encoded and sent, so that the encoding and sending can be completed within a time limit (i.e., by a deadline time).
In this regard, the term “encoding” refers to operation to encode original data according to a given encoding rule, which is exemplified by data compression, data encryption, or the like. For video data, a number of encoding functions have been provided, which are distinguishable by their own different combinations of encoding parameters (e.g., a video format, image resolution, etc.).
It is added that none of these traditional techniques refers to a possible drop in network transmission quality during transmission session.